


[podfic] What I Did On My Summer Vacation

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Slow Build, Wolf Derek Hale, names have power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What I Did On My Summer Vacation</i> by <b>Grimm</b> read aloud. 14.2 hrs.</p><p>There's something weird about Beacon Hills that Stiles can't quite put his finger on. The way everyone in town knows his name the day he arrives. The way they insist the melancholic howling that echoes through the forest every night is just a dog. The way his dad denies getting a dog, even though Stiles comes home to find one sprawled across his bed, some big black thing whose eyes gleam red in the right light. The way that massive oak tree out in the woods vibrates under his touch, pulsing with sickly life.</p><p>There's something weird going on in this town, and Stiles is determined to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1: The Prodigal Son Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I Did On My Summer Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881024) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 



## Stream

Chapter 1 Part 1: 1hr35mins   
Chapter 1 Part 2: 1hr50mins   
Chapter 2 Part 1: 1hr40mins   
Chapter 2 Part 2: 1hr30mins   
Chapter 3 Part 1: 1hr50mins   
Chapter 3 Part 2: 2hrs   
Chapter 4 Part 1: 1hr40mins   
Chapter 4 Part 2: 2hrs10mins   


## Song Credit

_Trouble Town_ by **Jake Bugg**  
_Midnight City_ by **M83**  
_Endless Summer_ by **The Jezabels**  
_Home_ by **Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros** 


## MP3 Downloads

  * [All chapters](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-i-did-on-my-summer-vacation-0) (867MB)
  * [1.1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer1.mp3)(73MB) | [1.2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer2.mp3)(83MB) 
  * [2.1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer3.mp3)(131MB) | [2.2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer4.mp3)(118MB) 
  * [3.1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer5.mp3)(98MB) | [3.2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer6.mp3)(125MB) 
  * [4.1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer7.mp3)(105MB) | [4.2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer8.mp3)(138MB) 



♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover art by yue-ix  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to yue-ix, who made such wonderful art for the podfic out of the goodness of their heart. You're a saint who deserves good things all the time and I love you!


	2. 1.2: Can't Wait To Show My Friends, They Don't Have A Tree This Big

## Stream

Chapter 1 Part 2: 1hr50mins 

## MP3 Downloads

  * [1.2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer2.mp3)(83MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	3. 2.1 I Know You Know I Know

## Stream

Chapter 2 Part 1: 1hr40mins 

## MP3 Downloads

  * [2.1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer3.mp3)(131MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	4. 2.2 Fuck You And The Telluric Current You Came In On

## Stream

Chapter 2 Part 2: 1hr30mins 

## MP3 Downloads

  * [2.2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer4.mp3)(118MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	5. 3.1 'Curiouser And Curiouser,' He Said Curiously

## Stream

Chapter 3 Part 1: 1hr50mins 

## MP3 Downloads

  * [3.1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer5.mp3)(98MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	6. 3.2: Out Of The Corner Of Your Eye You Spot Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> werewolf megalomaniac Peter Hale

## Stream

Chapter 3 Part 2: 2hrs 

## MP3 Downloads

  * [3.2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer6.mp3)(125MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	7. 4.1: Circling Like Wild Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit 6th Oct:** Newer version uploaded.

## Stream

Chapter 4 Part 1: 1hr40mins 

## MP3 Downloads

  * [4.1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer7.mp3)(105MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


	8. 4.2: Have I Got A Present For You ;)

## Stream

Chapter 4 Part 2: 2hrs10mins 

## MP3 Downloads

  * [4.2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/summer8.mp3)(138MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> It's happening, it's all happening! If you would like to share on tumblr, here is [a post](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/post/116972460634/podfic-what-i-did-on-my-summer-vacation-read) you can rebagel.
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods) :)


End file.
